Fancy seeing you here
by bookgirl39
Summary: Amy, Dan and Nellie are traveling again to see all the attractions they missed on the clue hunt and they, litararally, run into Ian, Natalie and a NINJA! But is the ninja who she seems? IanxAmy, DanxOC and NelliexOC
1. Landed in London

**A/N Ok this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it sucks…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues, or any of the characters!**

**Dan's POV**

"Why?" Dan Cahill asked his au pair, Nellie and sister Amy. "We traveled the world in the clue hunt! Why can't we just stay in one place for once?" "Because we didn't get time for the attractions thanks to your crazy relatives!" Nellie replied. "And you can learn a lot more then you would in school from this" They were on the plan land in London and Dan was out of snacks. "Yeah." Amy said "And we didn't get through half the museums!" Dan groaned the last thing he wanted was to waste more time in boring museums. _"We will be landing in London in about 10 minutes. Thank you for flying with us!"_ "Finally!" Dan cheered.

**Amy's POV**

Amy was so glad she had Nellie! The one thing Amy had dreaded since the clue hunt ended was going to high school. But thanks to Nellie's idea she didn't have to worry about high school until at least next school year!

When they got out of the airport they got a taxi and checked into their hotel. While Nellie was checking out the room service Dan and Amy decided to go site seeing. Amy was looking in a brochure and reading it to Dan when she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should really watch-"Amy looked up to an all too familiar face of Ian Kabra "Well, well, well, hello again love."

**I know this ending is cliché and the chapter is short and suckish! I made this part up on the spot and I couldn't think of an ending! I promise I will get the rest out soon and it will be better! **

**And PLEASE give me some constructive criticism! I REALLY need it! And I wouldn't mind ideas if you have any…**

**And sorry if the grammar is bad… I'm not good with commas and stuff!**


	2. Family Reunion?

**As promised here's the second chapter! I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES! **

**Ian's POV**

Ian couldn't believe his luck! He had been wanting to talk to Amy ever since the hunt! _But why is she here_ he wondered. _Well don't just stand there fool! Ask her!_ "So what brings you guys here?" He asked "N-n-nellie th-thought-" She stuttered. Dan sighed hopelessly. Ian had been so focused on Amy he hadn't noticed Dan was with her "Nellie wanted to go site seeing around the world since we didn't get much free time during the hunt." Dan answered for Amy."She thought it'd be fun but I guess she didn't think that we might run into a _Cobra_." He gave Ian a death glare. _Stupid kid _Ian thought _I wish he would just go away so I could talk to Amy. _As if reading his mind Dan looked at Amy, who appeared frozen in place, and said "This is exactly why I come with her. I thought she got over her shyness-"He was cut off by a voice "Yo homies! What's going on?" Jonah Wizard. _Great what is this a family reunion?_ As if confirming Ian's thought Hamilton Holt yelled "Hey Dan-o!

**Amy's POV**

"Whoa why are you like all here?" Dan asked. "I promised a homie that I'd send them a review of all the Shakespeare plays in the Globe." Jonah answered "My family never got to see their football game" said Hamilton. "What about you guys?" While Dan explained to the others why they were there Amy was lost in her thoughts._ How did I not expect to run into Ian! What's he going to be like now that the hunt's over? Why am I so nervous? It's not like I… like him… right?_ She shook her head of course she didn't like Ian… not after all the horrible things he'd done… "Amy? Hello? AMY!" Dan had been trying to get her attention "S-s-sorry…" she said Dan rolled his eyes. "Amy try to stay with us! We better get back so Nellie doesn't freak." When they got to their hotel Jonah said "This is where Yo stayin?" "Yep" Dan said "Why?" "Because I am to Yo!" "Me too" said Hamilton "Well that's a c-coincidence" Amy said_. Darn stutter. _She turned around and noticed Ian was still with them "Please don't tell me you're staying here too!" Dan said to Ian "Of course not Natalie and I live a few blocks down though" Ian replied Amy wasn't sure why she was glad to hear that Ian was nearby. _It's not like I like him I shouldn't care_ she thought. While she was lost in her thoughts she heard Ian say "Amy? Could I… talk to you for a moment? A-alone?" _Is he _stuttering? Amy thought_. Well what should I say? The hunt's over and Isabel's in jail… so it's not like he'd hurt me… _"O-okay…" she answered. "Brilliant" Ian said as he walked her around the corner to the empty café.

**Ok I tried to make it longer and sorry Amy's POV is so long but it seemed best…**


	3. A Second Chance

**I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES (do I have to do this every chapter?)**

**And this one is for Ian/Amy lovers! I want to thank WalkingShadow37 for the suggestion!**

**Still Amy's POV**

Amy's mind was racing._ What could he want? Why couldn't he say it in front of the others? What was that stutter about? _She shook her head _it's probably nothing... the hunt's over so I don't have to worry…_ She was so lost in her thoughts that when they were out of the others' view Ian stopped and Amy ran into him "S-sorry… I r-r-really n-need to wat-"She was cut off… by Ian's lips on hers. _Oh my God he just… We're…_ Amy was so shocked she couldn't finish her thoughts. When they broke away Ian seemed just as shocked as she was. "S-sorry" Ian said blushing "I had to do that. At least once." Amy felt stupid. How could this have never crossed her mind? "I-i-i… w-wow… umm…"

**Ian's POV**

Ian felt stupid. Why did he just do that? He'd been planning to ask her for a second chance and maybe- just _maybe-_ kiss her depending on how she answered. But he couldn't say he regretted it. The kiss may have been one of the best moments in his life. "I meant to ask you… for a second chance… but… I don't know what came over me…" Ian confessed "W-well… you c-can a-a-ask now." Amy told him "Okay here it goes. Amy I want to apologize for everything I've done to you. Especially leaving you in Korea. The minute we left the cave I wanted to turn back. To go back and get you." Ian left out that he probably would have left Dan and Alistair in there. He knew she wouldn't like him for that. "And I'm sorry about mum- er… Isabel and… everything else. I just want a second chance."

**Amy's POV**

_Wow!_ Amy thought._ He really means it! This is great! Heck yeah, Ian!_ Amy wanted nothing more than to take this offer. But she knew she had to be careful. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to use the words _'Heck yeah'_ in her answer. _What about Dan? And Nellie? What would they say? They'd probably be against it. _"U-ummm _i-if_ I agree w-we wouldn't t-tell the others right? They'd n-never let it go and-"She started "Of course love." Ian answered "May I take that as a yes?" His face lit up. "What do you think?" Amy asked as she put her arms around his neck and kisses him.

**I hope you liked this! Sorry about the POV changing so much. And I know that Ian's comment "I had to do that. At least once." was kind of taken from Gale in Catching Fire (which I don't own either) I recently read and it seemed perfect…**


	4. Cobras!

**I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES (I'm just going to assume that I have to say this every chapter) **

**Nellie's POV**

Nellie was just about to call Amy's cell phone when Dan came bursting in followed by Jonah and Hamilton. "NELLIEEEEEE! AMY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A COBRA!" Dan screamed. "Dude no need to yell I'm right here!" She said "Now what about cold-blooded reptiles?" "COBRAS! Ian kidnapped Amy!" Dan said. "Dan-o, she went with him. We can hardly call that kidnapping." Hamilton corrected. Dan replied "I don't care! The point is Amy is _alone_ with Ian Cobra!" _Alone with Ian huh?_ Nellie thought."Tell me what happened" Nellie said "Well" Dan began "We ran into Ian and Jonah and Hamilton on the streets, Jonah and Hamilton are staying here, and Ian and Natalie live a few blocks down. Ian sort of followed us here and then he asked Amy to talk 'a-alone' and they went into that café around the corner and he's probably going to bring her to Isabel!" Nellie rolled her eyes "Isabel is in jail kiddo." She said "So? She could have like people hired to finish her work and they used Ian as bait and-"Dan started "DAN!" Nellie interrupted "Right now I'm thinking he just didn't want you to hear him tell her that you're loud and annoying!" Dan started to respond but Jonah spoke up "Yo, why don't we just go over there and see fo ourselves?" _Dude! Bad idea! I'm sure he's in the middle of confessing his love for her and-_ her thoughts were cut off by Dan agreeing to Jonah's idea. "Let's go! Nellie?" Nellie really thought Ian and Amy wouldn't like that but she was out numbered. "Fine. We can go." She said.

**Dan's POV**

As they were walking out of the hotel they ran right into Natalie. "Watch where you're going!" Natalie yelled at Dan "Natalie? Are you by any chance looking for Ian?" Dan replied "Yes I am. He left an hour ago because apparently I was annoying him. I thought he'd be back by now but he's not so I went to look for him" Natalie explained Dan understood why Ian thought Natalie was annoying._ Well that's one thing I have in common with that Cobra… likely the only thing._ "Well we think he's kidnapped Amy and we're going to save her. Want to come?" Dan said "Oh don't even say her name! She's all he's been talking about for _weeks_!" Natalie said covering her ears "It's like an obsession! Amy this, and Amy that! And he says _I'm_ the annoying one!" Dan was shocked by this he had always known Amy was secretly, madly in love with Ian but he didn't know Ian felt the same way. Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to know what they were talking about… _Stupid! She's in on it too! She just said that to throw us off!_ "How do we know you're not just saying that so we don't go after them?" Dan asked "Fine! If it will shut you up!" Natalie said. They walked around the corner to the café. They couldn't see anyone in there but they figured they better check. When Dan walked in he felt like puking. _Oh God… she was right? _Dan thought. Because what they were all witnessing were Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill, sworn enemies, kissing. No not just kissing they were making out passionately like in those sappy chick flicks._ But this isn't a movie_ Dan thought. Ian and Amy were actually _kissing_.

**Ok I need help! How should Dan react? I need ideas! Natalie too how will she react? And should I like get rid of Jonah and Hamilton soon? They're kind of useless… **

**Sorry if I'm slow at posting these! My brother often uses my computer during the week.**


	5. Akward

**This is the chapter I've been waiting to write!**

**And guess what? I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES! *gasp***

**Amy's POV**

Amy was in heaven. She could have kissed Ian like this forever. But she was snapped out into reality when she heard someone wolf whistling. They weren't alone. She pulled away from Ian who was smiling down at her. Then he saw her expression. They both turned to see everyone staring at them. She felt her face go red and Ian's did too. Jonah was the one whistling, Hamilton looked like he was about to laugh, Nellie had an _Aww-how-cute_ look on her face and Dan and Natalie were standing there in shock. "_AMY!" _Dan yelled at the same time Natalie yelled "_IAN!" _"What is this!" They screamed simultaneously again. They didn't seem to notice that they were talking at the same time. "W-well… u-u-ummm… w-we just…" Amy said trying to think of an excuse. "Just what? Practicing to audition for _Romeo and Juliet_?" Natalie asked. "Yes Natalie!" Ian said sarcastically "They're going to let 14 years old kids be in _Romeo and Juliet_" Amy admired that despite this humiliation Ian could still manage to make jokes. Amy looked over at Dan who was holding his head. "I've been scarred for life…" He said. "That was so nasty… I'll never be able to un-see it…" Amy almost smiled at that. She was happy that _she_ had grossed out _Dan_ for once. _It's been a good day_ she thought. _We landed in London, I grossed out Dan…_ then she remembered _why_ Dan was grossed out because he – and everyone else – had just seen her make out with _Ian Kabra_ her face went red all over again.

**Dan's POV**

There was something wrong with this. No there were a _lot _of things wrong with this. One: Amy was just making out with_ Ian Kabra_. And two: Ian didn't seem embarrassed by this! While Amy's face was as red as the Gyarados on his Pokémon boxers, Ian didn't look the least bit embarrassed. "Well, Ian, you don't look embarrassed. Why don't you tell us how this happened?" Dan said. For a moment Ian looked awkward again then he said "_Amy_ kissed _me_." Amy seemed to forget her embarrassment and argued "_Excuse me?_ _You_ kissed me as soon as we walked in here!" She said. "Yes love but they didn't know that…" Ian told her. "Do now." She said "Yes thanks to you" Ian argued. "Why does it matter?" Amy asked. "Because I don't know why I did it!" Ian explained. They argued like this for about 5 minutes then Hamilton spoke up. "Guys, as entertaining as this is you seem to have forgotten that we're still in the room"

**Nellie's POV**

_Aww they're so cute!_ Nellie thought. _But he broke her heart last time… if he has any tricks this time I swear I'm going to... _Nellie didn't finish the thought. She couldn't decide which of her painful ideas would be best. But one thing was for sure if Ian broke Amy's heart again he would suffer for it! Amy and Ian stopped arguing. "Right" Ian said. He looked over at Amy. They seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. "So? Are you going to tell us how this happened?" Natalie asked "Or are you going to kiss again?" "NO!" Dan yelled "Not again!" Nellie rolled her eyes. "She didn't mean it. They wouldn't while we're standing her. "Well you lot seem to have forgotten that _we're _here..." Ian said. "Right" Nellie said "So are you going to tell us?" Amy wasn't capable of speech so Ian told them "Well ever since Korea where Natalie and I left Amy and Dan in a cave I've felt really bad about it… because I…" Ian's face turned red. "While I was flirting with Amy… as part of our plan I… ended up… falling in love with her." His face was now so red Nellie almost laughed. "So when I ran into her and Dan I knew I had to ask for a second chance. When I walked in here… I well… I don't know why… but… I j-just…" He really didn't want to say this. _Is the Ian Kabra? Kabras don't_ stutter!Nellie thought "We don't need to hear this part Yo! We heard when Yo were arguing" Jonah said "Right" Amy said finding her voice. "So I g-gave him a second chance and… like Ian s-said I don't know w-what made m-m-e do it b-b-but I k-k-kissed him. Then you g-guys c-came in. I-I know it's not e-exactly a r-romantic l-l-love story you w-were h-h-hoping for b-but it's the t-t-truth." Nellie was shocked. Since when did Ian like Amy? This was turning out to be a weird day. And it was only going to get weirder.

**Haha! Have you ever taken your favorite love song and imagined Ian or Amy singing it to each other? It's kind of hilarious! Please continue to review, favorite, subscribe, and give me ideas!**

**Should Dan date one of Hamilton's sisters? Or would that be weird?**


	6. New girl

** Sorry I know I told some of you that this would be up by Sunday but I went bird watching on Sunday and got stuck in traffic and yeah you probably don't care so… I'll just go to the story.**

**I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES! Bookgirl39: Right Nina? Nina: Yep you don't own any of that. Just me! Bookgirl39: Oh yeah! Guys this is Nina you'll meet her soon *wink***

**Ian's POV**

As they were walking home Natalie was more annoying than ever! "Amy Cahill, Ian! Of all the girls that throw themselves at your feet you chose the peasant!" Ian just wanted to tape Natalie's mouth shut. "She isn't a peasant, Natalie. She and Dan have no less money than we do!" Ian didn't want to talk about Amy. Well he did, but not with Natalie. She had never liked his crush/obsession – now relationship – with Amy any more then Ian liked her obsession with Justin Bieber. "I can't help it! I just naturally call them that!" Natalie said sounding a bit disappointed. Ian decided that this was the best to change the subject. "Nat, have you ever thought about… how the hunt's not over? We aren't against Cahills anymore but the Vespers. They're after the Clues too." Natalie was silent for a moment. "I know you're just trying to get out of talking about Amy but you're not wrong. I never thought that the Vespers might be out there, ready to kill us. Just when we thought the hunt was over…" Ian stopped listening. _Natalie talks way too much._ He thought.

**Dan's POV**

On the walk back Dan was giving Amy the silent treatment. He was too angry to say anything. Dan shook his head. He had been scarred for life seeing that kiss._ Why Ian? We hate him! I will never understand this love stuff..._ They heard a scream from an ally up ahead. Dan gave up his silence. "Amy! Nellie! Did you hear that? "The girls nodded. They ran to the ally and saw a man. He was unconscious and there was a _ninja_ standing over him. The ninja picked up the unconscious man over and hid him in the dumpster. _No way! A _ninja_?_ Dan thought. The ninja took off his hood and beautiful golden-brown hair feel down his – no _her_ – shoulders. The girl was no older than Dan. She had golden-brown hair and dark grey eyes. Dan didn't realize he was staring until Nellie started waving her hand in his face. "Dan! Snap out of it kiddo!" Amy started laughing. "Ha! Look who's in love now!" Dan blushed. "Eww gross! No! I just can't believe we just saw a _real ninja_!" The girls didn't look like they believed him but they dropped the subject. _She _is_ my kind of girl though_ Dan thought_ she has butt-kicking ninja skills and she is kind of pretty I guess…_ _ NO! Bad Dan! Amy would _never_ let that go._ Dan saw the ninja girl turn around. When she saw them standing there she looked worried. "You guys just saw that?" she asked in an American accent. _So she's obviously not from here._ Dan thought. "Yeah we did!" Dan said. "That was awesome! You like totally took out that dude! Are you like a ninja or something!" Dan asked. He blushed noticing how crazy he sounded. The girl just laughed. "Kind of. More like an agent. But I wish I was a ninja!" _Wow!_ Dan thought_ just when I thought she couldn't be any cooler! _"Yeah me too. I trained with some monks in China once but it didn't work out. I don't eat silk worms." She laughed again. Dan was glad he could make her laugh. "I'm Dan by the way. And this is my sister Amy and my au pair Nellie." He introduced them. "I'm Nina" she said "Nice to meet you." Nina. Dan liked that name. _No! Bad! Bad thoughts!_ Dan scolded himself. He was not going to admit that he liked this girl. Amy would have too much fun with that. "So are we allowed to ask why you beat him up?" Amy asked pointing in the direction of the unconscious man. "Long story…" Nina said. "We have time." Dan said. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. She smiled back and told her story.

** Twist! I know I suggested Dan with one of Hamilton's sisters but this is better. I promise! We had a huge ice storm so I had plenty of time today. Sorry if Nina doesn't work out she's the first character I've ever made up. I just thought it'd be kind of ironic. And thanks to Idea Monster for the idea.**


	7. Dan's crush

**Ok this is probably not my best work because I honestly wasn't sure if I'd write this much but after adding Nina I thought I kind of had to keep it going.**

**I DON'T OWN: Amy, Dan, Nellie, Ian, Natalie, Jonah, Hamilton, the Cahills, the Vespers, London, or any of the 39 clues. **

**Nina's POV**

_I can trust these people right?_ Nina was thinking._ They seem cool. I'll just leave out some details…_ They went to the lobby of a hotel and she told them her story. "I'm an agent for my family's… lab I guess you'd call it. We are collecting ingredients for a special serum. I can't tell you what it is but… it's really important. There's another… lab after these ingredients too and that man was working for our rivals and was trying to steal the recipe or what we have of it. So of course I had to beat him up." She looked at the others. Dan looked kind of zoned out. He was just staring at her. _Haha! It's so obvious he likes me._ Nina thought. She liked Dan too. _No no no. Don't think about that, Nina. You're likely not going to see him again. _She looked at Amy and Nellie. They seemed to be thinking. "Weird… our family is doing something similar…" Amy said.

**Amy's POV**

"You're in the clue hunt too!" Dan said excitedly. "Awwwwesooome!" Nina looked thrilled. "You guys are in the hunt? Fantastic!" _I wonder what branch she's in…_ Amy thought. "Hey, Nina -" _He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her._ Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavgine started playing. "Oh sorry that's my phone…" Nina said. She looked at the caller ID. "Umm… I got to take this…" she said. Nina stepped outside to take her call. Dan watched her leave. Amy wanted so badly to say something about his crush but after her make-out scene with Ian she was in no position to tease people about their love life. She didn't have to. Nellie had the teasing covered. "Dan likes someone!" Nellie sang. Dan was still in a daze. "Yeah... I mean no! No no no _no_!" His face turned red. Amy couldn't resist. "Oh yes you do! You're staring at her like she's some kind of goddess!" Dan blushed more. "I wouldn't be talking, _Mrs. Kabra_!" He snapped. It was Amy's turn to blush. Nellie spoke up. "Ok kiddos let's just say you're both in love and leave it at that!" That was a mistake. "I'm not _in love_ with her!" Dan screamed. At the same time Amy yelled "I'm not _in love _with him!" Amy knew that was a huge lie but lying wasn't the worst thing a Cahill had ever done. Besides no one needed to know that she _was_ in love with Ian.

**Nellie's POV**

Nellie knew there was no point in fighting. "Ok ok! You aren't in love! You both _like_ someone. Happy?" Dan wasn't satisfied. "No. I do _not_ like her! I don't_ like_ girls! I simply… like ninjas…" Nellie started laughing. "Dude for a Cahill you're a really bad liar! It's ok if you like her!" Before Dan could say anything back Nina came back in and he went back into his trance. "Sorry guys. That was my dad. I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Dan snapped back to reality. "Y-yeah nice meeting you too. Maybe we could you know meet again sometime?" he said. Nina took out some paper. "Sure. Here's my number." She wrote it down and handed the paper to Dan. "See ya!" She said and walked out the door.

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait! But I have reasons!**

**I've had writer's block**

**My book **_**Mockingjay**_** is due soon so I had to finish it.**

**But it's finally up! What branch do you guys think Nina's in? I already know what she's going to be but I'm waiting for the next chapter to tell you. I also want to get Ian/Amy in the next chapter if I can...**


	8. Small World

**I was surprised with how soon I got reviews for the last chapter! You all wanted to know what branch Nina is and you're going to find out! **

**I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES! Just Nina!**

**Ian's POV**

Ian was in his room hiding from Natalie. He had high-tech locks and security on his room so she had no chance of getting in. He was lying on his bed, thinking about Amy. _She said yes! _All day Ian hadn't been able to get that moment out of his head. _"May I take that as a yes?" She smiled that beautiful smile that stops my heart. "What do you think?" That kiss. So much better than the first one. Why did I kiss her then? _That had also been running through his mind all day. Why had he kissed her so randomly? He didn't regret it. He was glad he kissed her. But he didn't like not knowing what made him do it. Ian didn't even know what happened one second he was looking into her dizzyingly beautiful jade eyes and the next he kissed her. Just like that. The emotion that had made him kiss her scared him. He was pretty sure he knew what it was. _Love? NO! No Ian! Love is FLO! FLO! _That's what his parents had taught him. _Yeah they also taught you Kabras never lose. They were wrong about that. We lost the clue hunt. They can be wrong about love too. _That didn't make Ian feel better. Natalie had made him watch enough chick flicks for him to know what love did to people. He wasn't going to let his love for Amy take over him.

**Amy's POV**

_Vesper?_ That was the question that Amy had been asking herself all day. _Was Nina a Vesper?_ Amy hoped not. Dan liked Nina a lot. If she was a Vesper he'd be crushed. Amy didn't want her brother to have to suffer heartbreak. She knew what it was like and she didn't want her baby brother to know too. Dan had been texting Nina ever since he woke up this morning._ Why they don't just pick up the dang phone and_ call_ each other…_ Amy thought. Oh well he seemed happy. Plus it was keeping him from being loud and annoying and destructive so she let him be. She had her own love life to sort out._ Ian… Last time I feel for his heart-stopping amber eyes, charm, and good-looks he broke my heart and now he wants me back… and I just said yes! I hardly thought it over I just agreed! Why? _Amy asked herself._ Because you love him_ said something deep inside her. _I do love him_ Amy thought._ I always have. I've just been too stubborn to admit it._

**Nina's POV**

Nina was walking down the street texting Dan when she ran into someone. "Sorry! I guess I should watch where I'm going." She said. "You sure should! Why are you texting and walking anyway? Just call whoever it is!" said the girl she ran into. "I'm sorry ok! It's just my friend Dan keeps texting me and-" The girl look curious. "Dan? I know a Dan… is he really annoying, bratty, and obsessed with ninjas?" _Well there can't be that many Dan's around here… maybe she knows Dan? But Dan I know isn't annoying or bratty… but she nailed the ninja thing…._ Nina thought. "No, no, and totally." She told the girl. _Ding_ the sound indicated that she got another text. "Let me see the ID picture." The girl took her phone before Nina could object. "Oh this is him all right! I'd know that stupid ninja pose anywhere." She said. Nina laughed. The picture was pretty ridiculous. "So you know him?" Nina asked. "Yeah his sister is… well not dating… I don't know what to call it but Amy was caught making out my brother yesterday. And our families are… close. They do a lot together. So yeah we run into each other a lot. Not friends though. Now where close." The girl said. _Wow! Maybe we aren't talking about the same people… Amy seemed so shy... I'll ask Dan._ "Really? Why not? He's really cool." Nina said. The girl laughed. "Well you have your opinion I guess but I can't stand him." She said. Nina was glad to hear that. That meant this girl wasn't interested in Dan. "Well I've only known him since yesterday… but I like him so far. We've been texting since like 9 this morning." The girl smirked. She looked almost scary like that. "You like him do you?" Nina blushed. "That's not what I meant... I mean I do like him but…" The girl laughed. "Whatever. I have to get going. Nice meeting you… I never got your name?" She said. "Nina. Yours?" Nina said. "Natalie. See you." Natalie walked off. _"Do a lot together." Natalie too? First Dan, Amy and Nellie now Natalie. I'm meeting so many fellow Vespers recently... _She thought. _Ding!_ She read the text. u still there? She replied. Ya I just ran in 2 sum 1. Do u no a Natalie? A few moments later a reply came. NATALIE _KABRA?_ U ran in 2 _Natalie Kabra_ and lived? Ya I know her she read the colorful language that followed and sent back dan! she isnt tht bad! wach ur language! o btw does amy no an ian? The reply took longer than the last one. Nina hoped Dan didn't have a colorful description of Ian too. _Ding_. lol she nos him a little 2 well… and srry its just my opinion… and I have a description of ian that looks a lot like his sisters if u want 2 hear it Nina had to laugh. Dan was so funny. She defiantly liked him.

**Yeah so if you didn't catch that Nina is Vesper. The Cahills don't know yet so don't tell them! Shhh! And the underlined stuff is the text messages if you didn't notice.**

**What will happen with Dan and Nina? Go to my profile and vote!**


	9. Texting, Skittles and Vespers

** Sorry it's been a while but I've been grounded and every chance I get to grab my laptop when my mom's not home I do and type, type, type but it still took forever! I feel Amy-ish so this is all Amy's POV**

**I don't own the 39 Clues or Skittles! Just Nina.**

**Amy's POV**

_Ding! _Amy woke up to her phone, indicating she had a text. Good Morning love. How are you?3 Ian. She didn't even have to look at the ID to know it was him. Only Ian would use proper grammar in a text message. At least he knew how to do the text heart. good morning. Im gr8 how r u? Then Amy thought of something. _Does Ian even know how to use text lingo? Of course he does all kids do…_ She thought. _Ding_ Pardon?___Wow. I guess not _all_ kids do…_ Amy thought. That had to change. _The taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slippin' under._ Toxic by Britney Spears started playing from Amy's phone. Ian was calling her because he couldn't read her texts. "Hello, Ian" Amy said. "Amy, love, what happened? I couldn't decode your text." Amy sighed. "Meet me in the park across the street in say 15 minutes? I'm going to teach you how to text!" She told him. "Umm… I know how to text…" Ian started to protest. "Bye, Ian! See you in a few minutes!" She hung up before he could say anymore. Amy showered, threw on some clothes and went to the kitchen. Dan was still in his pj's eating some waffles. He didn't seem quite awake yet. Nellie was listening to her iPod. When she saw Amy she paused her song. "Hey, kiddo. What are you doing up and dressed so soon?" Amy stuck a waffle in the toaster. "Ian texted me at like eight. I'm meeting him at the park." Dan choked on his orange juice. He was awake now. "You're actually going on a date with the Cobra?" He screamed. "Not exactly… but don't act so shocked! It's no big deal. I like Ian, Ian likes me, we are going to the park together. It's no big deal! It'd be like you and Nina going to the park." Amy said. Dan blushed and didn't say anything more.

When she got to the park Ian came up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amy knew that this shouldn't be anything special after the other day but she still felt like a thousand volts of electricity was going through her. "So what is this about texting?" Ian asked her. She smiled. "I have to show you… tricks for texting." Ian looked confused. "Look" She took out her phone. "If I want to text 'Got to go' I can type G two G." Amy typed g2g on the screen. "Or if something is funny I type L. O. L. for laugh out loud." She typed lol. "Why are you telling me this?" Ian asked. "Because. No one uses proper grammar in a text. I understand but if you were texting anyone else they'd think you were weird." Ian didn't seem to understand this but he didn't argue. "Ok so are there any more text tricks I should know?" This was going to be a long day. "Oh yeah. Here." Amy took a piece of paper and pen from her pocket. "I'll make you a list." She wrote. _Lol – laugh out loud, g2g - got to go, brb – be right back, r – are, u – you, l8r – later, gr8 –great, bff – best friend forever, bf – boyfriend, gf - girlfriend _"Also people take vowels out like this." _Tht – that_. "Or just spell things how they sound." _Love – luv._ Ian and Amy spent the next few hours going over text lingo.

By lunch time Ian pretty much had their list memorized. "Great! I think you've got it down!" Amy told him. "How about we celebrate with some lunch?" Ian smiled. "Good idea. How about a picnic? I'll go get some food and you grab some drinks and we'll meet back here?" He asked. _A picnic sounds nice._ Amy thought. Amy agreed and went into a shop to buy some sodas. When she got to the checkout she noticed some Skittles on a nearby rack. She bought some and went back to the park. Ian showed up a few minutes later. Somehow he found a blanket and spread it out on the ground. They sat down on the blanket. Amy grabbed the Skittles from the shopping bag. "Want some Skittles?" Ian looked at the colorful candies in Amy's hand suspiciously. "What are those? Are they poisonous?" _Wow... he really has missed out on a lot _Amy thought. "No, silly! They're candy! Here put some in your mouth they're fine!" Ian took a few and popped them in his mouth. "Wow! What did you say these were again?" Amy gave him some more. "Skittles. Glad you like them." She said. "So you've never had candy?" She asked. Ian shook his head. "Wow you've really missed out on a lot." Amy said. "Yeah. I've been trained for the clue hunt my whole life so my parents never gave me a chance to text and eat Skittles and… be normal." Amy felt sorry for him. "Well now you don't have to worry about your parents so you have the rest of your life to be normal." Amy said. "Hey, Amy." Ian said. "Who's that girl with Daniel?" He pointed over to Dan and Nina on the other side of the park. "Oh that's Nina. We met her the other day and Dan's crazy for her. She's a Cahill too." Ian shook his head looking scared. "No. I recognize her from my father's files. Daniel's on a date with the daughter of the head Vesper."

**Ok I was up all night writing this. Then my computer restarted and I lost it and had to re-type it. I hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to vote on my profile! **

**Also I'm naming the chapters now if you haven't noticed.**


	10. Lucas

**Again I'm still sorry about the delay! This chapter won't be too long because I need more people to vote on my poll! Please go to my profile and vote! Just click on my pen name up there! **

**I don't own the 39 clues… or rocket ships… do any of **_**you**_** have a rocket ship? I have business on Mars… anyway all I own is Nina and Lucas… he he**

**Nellie's POV**

Nellie was sitting at home bored out of her mind. It was freakishly quiet since Dan and Amy were out on their dates. _They can call them what they want but they're still dates… lucky kiddos… _Nellie felt left out. The kids had dates and she didn't. No! These thoughts made her think off her past boyfriends. They had all lied to her, or cheated on her, and broke her heart. _And the same will happen to the Cahills._ She thought sympathetically. _Love hurts…_ She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. She reached for her iPod but it wasn't there. _Did I leave it in the kitchen?_ She got up to go look. Nellie looked around the table. Not there. The cabinets? Nope. The _fridge?_ There it was! "What the… _how_ did I leave it there?" she said out loud. She picked it up and noticed there was nothing else in there. "I guess I'm going shopping." Nellie muttered.

Nellie went to the store with a list. _Cheese_, _Dan's Cherry Garcia ice cream, milk, frozen pizzas, whatever fruit and vegetables are on sale…_ When she got everything on her list she went to checkout. _Wow!_ Nellie thought when she saw the checkout guy. _He's totally hot!_ His name tag said that his name was Lucas. _Well Amy's got a boyfriend why shouldn't I?_ "Hey." Nellie said smiling. "Hello" Said Lucas looking up from scanning the items. He had a charming British accent. Why hadn't Nellie found the Kabras accent charming? He smiled at her. "I like your hair." Said Lucas, looking at Nellie's multi-colored hair. "Thanks." She said. Nellie took a piece of paper out of her bag and wrote her number on it. "Here call sometime." She winked at him. "Sure." Lucas said. "Have a nice day." Nellie took her groceries and left. _Yes!_

**Ok I know this is extremely short and kind of pointless and boring but I need more of you to vote on what should happen when Amy and Ian tell Dan that Nina is a Vesper! I can't write till I know what you want! I'm going to give it… 2 more weeks to vote! March 2****nd**** 2011! That's the deadline! Then if there aren't enough I'm just going to go with a random one. So please go to my profile and click the little "Vote now"** **thingy! **

** Also I'm thinking of doing another story! It's not a songfic but a song gave me the idea and I can't stop thinking about it. My iPod wallpaper says "Never give up on something you can't go a day without thinking about". It's also Ian/Amy but **_**completely**_** different! Or I might do a House of Anubis or Maximum Ride one. Let me know in your reviews which topic it should be (The HOA would be Fabian/Nina and Maximum Ride would be Fang vs. Dylan)**


	11. Busted

** Ok I really hope this is good. I really tried… I was also disappointed that no one seems to be willing to let me borrow a rocket ship…**

**I do not own The 39 Clues. Just my made up characters and the plot!**

**Amy's POV**

Amy was shocked. _Nina? A _Vesper_? How? She's so nice! Or is she… OMG she's a spy! _"Oh my God… Nina's… oh poor Dan… this whole time she's been spying on us!" Amy was panicking. "Actually, did you tell her you were Cahills?" Ian asked. Amy shook her head. "She might just assume you're Vespers too." He told her. "Well I won't interrupt their last date… I'll tell him tonight… poor kid." Amy really felt bad for her brother. She knew what it was like being betrayed by the person you like. _But for Dan there's no chance Nina can change… she can't change her bloodline._ She looked over at Dan and Nina. They were so cute. Why was life so unfair?

When Amy saw Dan walk in she knew what she had to do. "Nellie, Dan, can I talk to you guys? It's about Nina." Dan's face brightened. _Here goes nothing…_ "Dan I don't know how to tell you this but Ian got into his parents files on the Vespers and… Nina was there. She's the head's daughter. I'm sorry." Nellie and Dan both just stared at Amy in shock. "No" Dan said quietly. "I don't believe you!" _Knew he wouldn't take it well. _Dan ran upstairs.

**Nina's POV**

"NINA!" Nina heard her dad calling her. He didn't sound happy. She went to his HQ. "Yes dad?" Her father, James Vesper, was really angry. "WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled showing a picture, taken by their secret cameras, of her and Dan at the park. "Oh that's Dan, I met him, his sister, and au pair the other day and we've been hanging out." Her dad looked like this was the worst answer she could have given him. He got on his computers and clicked on a file marked_ Cahills_ then clicked on _Madrigals_. Nina didn't understand the different branches. It was pointless. All they did was fight each other. When the Madrigals came up the first name on the list was _Fiske Cahill_ The current head. Under him were the names of the kids who were next in line. Nina almost fell over. The profiles said _Amy Cahill_ and _Dan Cahill_. Her father clicked _Dan Cahill_. Dan's picture popped up on screen. Nina was horrified. Had Dan been using her this whole time? Or did he just assume that she was a Cahill? Seeing his daughter's expression, James stopped yelling. "Sorry, but you have to stop seeing them." He said. Nina didn't know what to think. She needed to think. "Ok… I'll be in my room" When she got there she picked up her phone and texted Dan. UR A CAHILL? No sooner had she sent the message her phone buzzed. UR A VESPER? Dan. He must have found out. y didnt u tell me? She asked. A few second later a similar message from Dan. She replied i thot u wer 2. Again a similar message from Dan. Then another. k we gotta stop tht its gettin weird. She agreed. ya so I guess we cant hang anymore? Nina didn't like that idea but her dad was freaking out that they even knew each other. i dont like tht idea all. Neither of them wanted did. me either but dad is freakin out! i dont hav any other ideas!  Nina was still trying to get over this. She had been raised her whole life to think of Cahills as blood-thirsty monsters. Not even human. But Dan was anything but! They just hav 2 think we dont c each other. doesnt mean we cant Nina smiled. She liked the idea. But if her dad found out? That's a bridge we'll cross when we get to it. Cool! How u no tht ally where we met? meet me ther 7 2nite

**I was really blocked for this so it took a while… sorry!**


	12. Secret Meeting

**OMG **_**sooo**_** happy with the reviews! I'm going to reply to some of the anonymous ones:**

**Fluffy 101 – I know, as I pointed out in the first chapter, grammar is not one of my strong points. Yes I've been debating writing a book for a long time and I've recently started with some ideas but I'm only 13 which might be an obstacle. Although you're thinking I'm that good means a lot! **

**Izzy39- Yeah it's been getting way too into Dan and Nina when I originally intended it to be Ian/Amy. I'm going to work on that**

**sea weed 9563- I really don't believe at all that Vespers are this nice but Nina had to be nice so Dan would like her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues! That means Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Nellie, the Cahills, the Vespers, Rick Riordan, Gordon Kormen, Peter Lerangis, Jude Watson, Patrick Carmen, Margaret Peterson Haddix, or any of that.**

**Dan's POV**

This was horrible! Nina was Dan's only friend that was his age (Natalie doesn't count as a friend), and now it would be almost impossible to see her! Plus he sort of liked her. At seven that night Amy was out with Ian (eww), and he told Nellie he was going to the arcade, knowing she'd have fallen asleep by time he got home. When Dan exited the hotel he ran to the ally where he was meeting Nina. She was standing there waiting. "Dan! Where have you been?" Nina asked. "Sorry! I had to wait for Amy to leave for her date so I could escape. Nellie's easy to trick." Dan said with a grin. "I just told my dad that I was going shopping, as if, but he bought it." Dan was glad to hear that. Either Nina was just awesome or Natalie was the only girl that liked shopping. "Do you know any spots that aren't bugged by your little cameras? If we figure out places that don't have Vesper or Cahill cameras we can hang out there."

**Nina's POV**

_Where aren't there cameras or spies? I know they're in the park… wait are there any here?_ "I don't think we have any here…" Nina said. "You guys?" Dan nodded. "I disabled them before I left. What about that abandoned building over there?" Nina saw the building he was pointing to. She remembered checking it. No cameras. She shook her head. "Perfect!" Dan exclaimed. "We have our club house!"

**Natalie's POV**

Natalie was bored out of her mind. At first she had been spying on her brother's date with the bugs she planted there earlier, but just Ian and Amy staring at each other with silly, love struck faces, and talking got boring after a few minutes. There was nothing to do but stare out the window. Right when Natalie was about to start counting the stars outside, out of boredom, she saw two kids run into an old house down the street. _Is that… Dan? It is! And that girl I ran into on the street, Nina? Hmm… well I've got nothing better to do._ So she followed them.

**Yeah, yeah I know it's short but I'm out of ideas!**


	13. Club House!

**How long has it been? A week and a half? Sorry. This story's getting hard to write and I want to wrap it up soon but I'm not sure how…**

**Bookgirl39: Ian!**

**Ian: Why do you always pick me?**

**Bookgirl39: Because you're fun to bother!**

**Ian: *sigh* Bookgirl39 does not own awesome me, bratty Natalie, annoying Daniel, their odd au pair, or the beautiful, wonderful, sweet, kind, lovely…**

**Bookgirl39: Ian! Get to the point!**

**Ian: Right… umm Bookgirl39 doesn't own us.**

**Bookgirl39: I also don't own the phrase "Don't be jealous!" which my friend Adriana said is her line and I can't steal her line.**

**Amy's POV**

Amy got back to their hotel room expecting to be teased by Dan. But Dan wasn't there.

"Nellie, where's Dan?" She asked suspiciously.

No response.

"NELLIE!" Amy yelled taking out Nellie's ear buds.

"No need to yell! Jeeze…"

"Where's Dan?"

"Went to the arcade about… maybe two hours ago?"

"Well I know he's not there now. In two hours Dan would have spent way more cash then he has with him." Amy said.

"You have a point there… where do you think he is?"

"I don't know exactly. But I do know who's with him."

**Nina's POV**

Nina and Dan were in their new clubhouse, looking through all the weird objects that were left in the house.

"Hey Nina? Do you think that being in here is illegal?" Dan asked.

She thought for a minute. "Yep." Nina said indifferently.

Dan was silent for a minute. "Do you think the ninjas would kick me out for breaking the law?" He asked seriously.

"Nah, you know too much."

"Cool." Dan said sounding relived.

Nina laughed at how Dan took his ninja stuff so seriously.

"What?" he asked.

"You and your ninjas!"

"Don't be jealous! We know we're awesome!" Dan said, laughing as well.

All of a sudden Nina stopped laughing.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"Shh! I see something."

All of a sudden a bunch of boxes fall over.

"Darn it!" Yelled a girl with a British accent.

"NATALIE!" Dan yelled. _I knew I recognized that voice…_ Nina thought.

"Busted…" Natalie mutters.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Dan asked her.

"I was bored since Ian's gone so I kind of… followed you."

"How long have you been following us?" Nina asked.

"Just since you came in here. Honestly I don't think it was worth it. All you guys do is talk about ninjas and Pokémon. Spying on Ian's date was more interesting."

Nina and Dan looked at each other and smiled. "Don't be jealous!" They said in unison and burst out laughing.

"Like I said, spying on Ian and Amy was more interesting."

Dan stopped laughing. "You spied on the date? Tell me about it!"

"There's not much to tell. It was like listening to you two go on about catching celery…"

"Celebi!" They said together.

"Whatever! What I'm saying is, it wasn't much." Natalie said.

"Oh shoot! Amy will be back any second! She knows that I don't have enough cash to be at the arcade for two hours!"

**Ian's POV**

When Ian walked into the house he expected anything but quiet. He expected Natalie to be playing music through the house. He expected her to ask how the date was in an attempt to hide the fact that she'd planted cameras to spy on them.

But it was quiet and Natalie was nowhere to be found.

"Natalie? Where are you?"

No answer.

"Natalie, there's a Justin Bieber concert on TV!"

Still no Natalie. If she didn't come for a Justin Bieber concert, she wasn't here.

Luckily, he had a tracker on his phone to track hers.

_What the heck? _There were three options, A) The tracker was broken, B) somehow Natalie lost her phone and whoever picked it up was in that run down old building, or C) something was wrong. Natalie would never go somewhere like that willingly.

_Can nothing be normal?_ He thought, walking out the door.

Half way down the street he ran into some one.

"Hello again, love." He said. "We really need to stop running into each other like this."

"Couldn't agree more. You haven't seen Dan have you?" She said. Ian was so glad she had stopped fighting with him about the nickname now that she understood why he called her that. Turns out she had always secretly liked it.

"No, have you seen Nat?"

"Nope…"

"Wait… so Dan and Natalie are both missing? Why do I have a feeling they're in the same place?

"Because I think they are and with Cahills…"

"There's no such thing as a coincidence." They finished together.

**I think I am finally cured of my writer's block! I know exactly what I'm doing next but I want to keep you waiting!**


	14. Shhh!

**Heeey sorry about the mega-slowness. I have been mourning the death of my laptop along with a few unfinished chapters. Turns out the charging cord wasn't the issue it was a virus I got from a website I've been using.**

**Hey have any of you guys read Vespers Rising yet? If you have, I'm starting n organization to kill Evan. Any helpers? We'll also go after Kurt later and anyone else that gets between Ian and Amy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. Just the organization and Nina.**

**Nina's POV**

Dan and Nina were rushing around to erase any sign that they were in the house and Natalie just stood there watching.

"Natalie, you do realize that being in here is illegal and if we get caught we'll rat you out too." Dan told her.

"I should care because…?"

"Because your mom is already in jail for life and you could end up sharing a cell." Dan threatened.

_Natalie's mother is in jail? I wonder why? _Nina thought. Natalie wasn't the nicest person in the world but Nina couldn't see her in jail. She did see Natalie flinch though.

"Daniel, I would go to juvenile hall. Isabel wouldn't be there."

"Your right. You should go to jail. Follow her footsteps. But just a reminder, there's no designer clothes, Justin Beiber, or make up in juvie."

Natalie started putting stuff in boxes.

Nina went over to where Dan was. "Why is her mom in jail?" She whispered, knowing that Natalie wasn't too comfortable with the topic.

Dan swallowed. He wasn't comfortable with it either. "She… she killed my parents." He told her, his voice shaking with grief and rage.

"Oh my gosh! Dan I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Dan told her.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"It's cool… I was four… long time ago… I'm fine now." He obviously wasn't.

There was science.

Then all of a sudden they heard voices outside.

"This could be bad." Said a girl's voice.

"Don't worry, love, I'm sure they're fine." Said a boy with a British accent.

"Well that's Ian for sure so Amy must be with him." Dan told Nina. "You better hide!"

Nina ducked behind a stack of boxes.

"Natalie!" Dan yelled across the room. "Where are you?"

No answer.

"Nat-"

Dan was cut off by someone pulling him to the ground and putting their hand over his mouth.

**Amy's POV**

When Amy heard Dan yell for Natalie she assumed the worst.

"Ian, did you hear that? That was Dan!"

"Yes. Natalie must be in there too. Let's enter slowly. There's no telling what's behind that door."

"Good idea."

Ian opened the door slowly.

There was no one there. The room was empty.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ian yelled.

There was movement behind a stack of boxes.

Maybe Amy had seen too many scary movies. Maybe she had read to many horror novels. Maybe she'd seen the music video for Thriller too many times. But she was scared. She grabbed Ian's arm.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ian asked again.

Amy decided it was the movies. Too many horror movies were like this. The young couple in a scary house, they here noises, and the next thing you know their bodies bloody and mangled.

"Natalie? Dan? Are you here?" Ian asked for the millionth time.

"Ian I don't think they're here."

"But we heard them."

"I know but they're obviously not here."

**Dan's POV**

"Natalie! What was that for?" Dan whispered when she let go of him.

"We can't let them find us here! What are we going to say?"

"Well we can't just let them freak out!"

"Kabras don't 'freak out', Daniel." Natalie told him.

"Yeah, yeah Kabras also don't love but look at your brother!" Dan retorted. "And I've seen you freak out because you got dirt on your shoe! Newsflash that's what shoes are for!"

"Shut up. We'll wait until they leave then we can sneak out the back and figure something out from there."

"Fine."

"Dan? What are we going to do?" Nina had crawled over.

"Nina! They can't see you here!" Dan whispered.

"I-Ian? Did you hear that?" Amy asked.

Busted.

** Sorry it's short but I wasn't really sure what to do about this… I know the next part though. **

**Interview time! Yeah I'm going to do this at the end of all my chapters now.**

**Me: This time our guests are Dan, Natalie and Nina.**

**Dan: The Ninja Lord has arrived!**

**Natalie: Hello, pitiful peasants of the world! The sight of me just made your lives a million times better!**

**Nina: Hi.**

**Me: So what do you guys think?**

**Dan: That I wouldn't be such a baby in front of Nina about my parents.**

**Amy: Yes you would! **

**Dan: Go away, nerd! This isn't your interview.**

**Me: Dan, be nice. I told her she could watch.**

**Dan: Why? I didn't get to watch hers!**

**Me: You didn't want to.**

**Dan: Oh yeah…**

**Me: What about you Nina?**

**Nina: Well I feel bad for Dan.**

**Me: Aww! That's sweet!**

**Dan and Nina: *****Blush***

**Me: Natalie?**

**Natalie: That I'm brilliant for thinking of that.**

**Me: Of course… well that's it for now!**

**Director dude: CUT!**


	15. Explain

** I'm back! Hold the applause! *****cricket chirps***** Oo-kay… Anyway, I don't own the 39 Clues**

**Dan's POV**

When Amy and Ian left Dan, Nina, and Natalie snuck out the back door.

"Okay, Nina, you go home but avoid Amy! Natalie, you're safe because Ian will probably walk Amy back so just tell him you went for a walk or something and you'll be good." Dan told the girls.

"But what will you do?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. I'll think of something I guess." He smiled confidently. "The ninja lord always manages."

"Okay but… be careful." She kissed his cheek and ran off before he could blush.

Dan blinked. "W-what just happened?"

Natalie smirked. "Nina kissed you for luck and now you're stuttering like your sister."

"Shoot. If you tell her I'll tell the cops you were in that building. Remember: No designer clothes."

"Why can't she know?"

"Nina… she's not who you think she is…"

Dan ran off before Natalie could ask what that was supposed to mean.

_Okay think, Dan, think. What are you going to tell Amy? Umm a machine got stuck at the arcade? I was getting ice cream? I found a lost puppy and had to take it to a shelter? If I don't have a story I'm screwed…_

No matter what he tried, Dan couldn't figure out a story. _I could tell her I was with Nina. Maybe she'll think it's so cute and not be angry… Yeah sure. And then she'll shred all her books. That won't happen. Nina… NO! Focus, Dan, focus_. _You need a plan. _

**Amy's POV**

When we got back to my hotel Ian kissed me goodnight and went back home to see if maybe Natalie went back.

Back in my room I got a call. From Dan.

"Oh, Dan! Thank God! Where are you?"

"Sorry, Ames. This guy… I thought he was following me but then I figured out that he wasn't but by time I ditched him I was by an ice cream stand so of course I had to buy some but then I spilled the change in my wallet and…"

"Well I'm just glad you're safe. Will you be back soon?"

"Yep." Dan said, walking in the door.

"Oh good! There you are! Did you run into Natalie? Ian said she wasn't at home."

"Yeah I ran into her once. We didn't talk but I saw her on the street."

"Well I'm just glad you guys are okay."

"Thanks. I'm fine though." He said. "What about you? How was the date?"

"Oh… just… you know…"

"Translation: It was fantastic and you think you're in love but you don't want me to get all grossed out."

"What? How are you…"

"Amy, I've known you my whole life. I can read you like a book."

"You don't even read books."

"True. But I can read you. And by the way, I am grossed out! EWWW!"

"You don't have a place to talk, ninja lover." Amy covered her mouth realizing what she'd just said. "Oh my God! Dan I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that."

"It's cool." He said. "I'm over it."

"Whatever. I'm still… sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's cool, I told you. It doesn't matter."

"Oh good you found Dan!" Nellie said when she walked in.

"Hi, Nellie!" Dan said.

"Where were you?" Amy asked her.

"I went to ask Lucas if he'd seen Dan."

"Translation: She went to see her boyfriend while Amy looked for me with hers." Dan translated.

"What? You've only know her for what? A year or so? How can you read her?" Amy asked Dan.

"I can't. It was just obvious." Dan replied.

**Sometimes I feel like this story is getting harder to write… I know how I'm going to wrap it up but I'm not sure how to… Oh well it'll come to me.**

**Interview:**

**Me: Welcome, Amy, Dan and Nellie!**

**Nellie: Hey**

**Amy: Hi**

**Dan: Hello, world! **

**Me: So what id you guys think?**

**Amy: I don't l-love I-I-Ian…**

**Dan: She does. I can read her. She also… never mind. I sort of want to live through the night.**

**Nellie: I'm not like that! If Dan was missing I would not just use it as an excuse to see my boyfriend! **

**Dan: You might…**

**Me: Well this interview was peaceful! **

**Director dude: Cut!**


	16. Text Talk

***Sigh***** Hello, people. I'm back, I don't own the 39 Clues and I don't own any candy hearts! I need some though… **

**Nina's POV**

When Nina got home she ran straight to her room, hoping to avoid her father. She had her story ready, and a shopping bag for good measures, but she didn't want to lie to him.

When she got there she looked at her phone.

U ok?  Dan asked.

Nina smiled. Dan cared about her. Fine u?

Gr8 amy has no idea! Didnt ask 2 many questions cuz she was still thinkin bout her date

Lol good. Dad hasnt noticed im home yet. Did Natalie get home?

Ya she said ian didnt ask all. Apparently hes a lot like amy, in luuuuv

Dont tease. Ull feel the same way someday. As she hit send, Nina couldn't help but wonder about his reply.

Amy and nellie say tht all the time! Is it like a girl thing or something? Anyway, i dont c how tht means i cant tease them. Whenever i do they just say something about you. Even though no one else was there Nina blushed. What did that mean? Did that mean Dan liked her? Or did it just mean that Amy and Nellie _thought_ he did?

Though they try not 2 anymore. They think im gunna b all heartbroken like amy was. We rnt 2gether anyway. Dan texted while Nina was thinking.

What do u mean "like amy was"? Nina texted, deciding to change the subject.

She and ian were 2gether 1 time but he betrayed her and tried 2 kill us. She cried for weeks! But of course when we got here we found out tht ian is now madly in luv w/ her. They think im like tht. Im not girl…

Id ask 4 the hole story but ts none of my business. I think we all no tht dan.

Long story short: ians "mummy" made him get am 2 luv him then lock us in a cav 2 die after he got the clue but he actually fell 4 her and now they r together again after sum big convo they had tht ended with me walkin in on a kiss. Scrred 4 life.

Nice. So u didnt cry?

I dont cry

Ok then… so… do u like natalie?

! NO!

Lol Just askin

Y? does she like me…

No just thot since ian and amy…

Well we r nothin like our freaky luv-alien siblings.

I noticed. So u dont like her? Good

Y? What if I did? Jealous?

U wish 

Maybe i do wish.

Do u?

Wat r we tlking bout?

I think I just asked u if u like me

U think?

Idk…

Well then i answer tht w/ another question: wat do u mean like?

Like… like? Like… idk like?

Well tht clears everything up! I think tht wood b a yes…

U think?

Well im not clear on the question… 

Like as in… amy and ian like.

They dont like. They luv 

Tht isnt wat i ment 

Well then… I think tht wood b yes?

Think?

Im so confuzd!

Like… like,like? Like… crush like?

O ok I get it. Do u like, like me?

Asked u 1st

Well then id say… yeah… sorta… yeah i do

Nina smiled. _Yes!_

Good. Me 2

Cool.

Awesome

Amys comin. G2g by. 

By 

Nina scrolled through her messages. She saw where Dan got confused. It _was _an odd conversation.

"Nina?" her dad called. "Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room." Nina said, quickly deleting the messages.

"Hey, dad."

"There you are. I just wanted to apologize about being so angry about you be with those Cahills. I just didn't want you to get too attached to them… especially the boy."

_It's scary. Almost as if he knows…_

"Oh, no, no, don't worry about that. We were simply hanging out."

"Well as long as you aren't anymore. You didn't… tell them anything right?"

"No way!"

"Good. Just be careful who you talk to from now on."

"I will" Nina lied

** There! The spell check HATED this one but I like typing in texts. Sorry about the lack of Amy/Ian but since I kinda put them together from the beginning it's hard. When I wrote this I didn't plan for it to get this far… oh well.**

**Interview:**

**Me: Amy and Ian! Hi!**

**Ian: Really? We weren't even **_**in**_** this chapter! **

**Amy: We were mentioned…**

**Me: Sorry! I just wanted to talk to you guys. You know the question.**

**Amy: I think Dan exaggerates. I do not **_**love **_**Ian.**

**Ian: You keep telling yourself that, love. I thin Daniel is smart not to chose Natalie. She's hard to live with. **

**Amy: I don't!**

**Me: Don't deny it, Amy! Ian admitted it, why can't you?**

**Ian: I never said… **

**Me: Ian! Don't wreak it!**

**Amy: He never said he liked me. **

**Me: Nice going, Ian.**

**Ian: CUT!**

**Me: What the (censored) **

**Ian: Director isn't here and I wanted to end this.**

**Me: Well it's not your job! **

**Ian: Too bad.**

**Me: Ian. A word of advice, you don't want to make me angry.**


	17. Kidnapped

**Okay, long time no update. Sorry! I've been busy and forgetful and my files aren't saving right and you're all probably tired of excuses! I would emo sulk in shame but that wouldn't get anything done would it? I'm going to finish this story before I even think about the others! This one may have to have a sequel. It's getting kind of long. **

**I realize that this has gotten **_**way **_**too off of Ian and Amy so I'm gunna have to add drama into the mix. *takes out bottle labeled **_**Amian Drama **_**and sprinkles it on story* **

**I do not own anything. **

**Ian's POV**

Ian was pacing in his room. _This is not happening._ He reread the note in his hand. _No. This is a prank. Please, please, _please_ be a prank._

_**Hi! This is James Vesper, need I state me business? We have your sister. If you want her back… well you know what we want.  
James Vesper**_

They had Natalie. Could this get worse? Dan was about to prove that it could.

_Hey, hey, hey are you ready to rage? Put your hands up, this what rock n' roll looks like!_ Natalie's phone rang. Ian didn't pick it up thinking it was probably just one of her friends.

_You have reached Natalie Kabra, either I can't get to my phone or I don't want to talk to you. You know what to do. *Beep*_ Natalie's voice mail said.

"Oh, please tell me they didn't get you too!" said the voice of Dan Cahill. "The Vespers got Nellie and Fiske! I found the note this morning and Amy was gone! I was going to call your brother but I thought he'd have a panic attack and do something stupid like Amy did. I never thought I'd admit this but I need your help. Call back soon!"

Ian's second thought was, _Good to know he believes in me._ His first was – you guessed it – about _her_. The Vespers now had the only two people Ian actually cared about, it officially couldn't get worse.

But whenever someone says that, it always does.

After finally excepting that this was really happening, Ian realized that the only other person he had to turn to was _Daniel Cahill._

_~~~~~~~After Ian walks over to the Cahills' hotel room that they've been staying in for a really long time.~~~~~~~_

Ian knocked on the door of the room and Dan answered looking stressed.

"Amy's not here, Ian so please just-"

"I know that. That's why I'm here. They got Natalie as well." Ian explained.

"Aw man!" Dan complained, letting Ian inside.

"Why do you care?"

"Because now I have to work with _you_!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "That would offend me coming from anyone else. I'm not too thrilled about it either but we don't have much of a choice. We both have sisters and girlfriends in the hands of-"

"Whoa! _You_ have a girlfriend in the hands of Vespers! Mine is relatively safe." Dan protested "I don't even like Natalie as a friend. And don't forget uncles! They have Fiske too."

"What do you mean 'yours is relatively safe'? You have a girlfriend?" Ian asked, wondering what kind of girl would find Dan attractive.

"Well not _girlfriend _really… but that's not the point!" Dan said, changing the subject "The point is that we need to get them all back!"

"Would your girlfriend or whatever she is be able to help us? Is she Cahill?" Ian asked.

"Umm…" Dan looked at the floor "Hey! Look at the… umm… cool pattern on the carpet! It sort of looks like a… star if you-"

"Daniel, what are you hiding? Who is this girl?"

Dan muttered something that Ian couldn't quite make out. "What was that? It sounded like you said-"

"Vesper" Dan said quietly. "yeah that's what I said."

Ian remembered the day he'd seen Dan with the head Vesper's daughter. "Daniel, do you have any idea how dangerous she is?"

"Not this again! Amy gave me the same speech and I don't care. I know we've always thought that Vespers are heartless, evil and deadly but she's not!" Dan explained "In fact, I've met worse Cahills. Particularly Lucians."

Ian wouldn't tell Dan this, but he actually understood. Ian had always thought that Madrigals were violent, horrible killers but it turned out that he'd fallen in love with one. Amy was nothing like what he'd imagined a Madrigal would be.

"Do you think she would be any help getting them back?" Ian asked.

"I don't know. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Nina, your dad kidnapped a bunch of Cahills, could we have them back?'?" Dan asked.

"That could work." Ian shrugged "Would she?"

"I was being sarcastic!" Dan rolled his eyes "I'm working with the only teenager on the planet who doesn't know what sarcasm is. That takes all the fun out of it."

"I know what sarcasm is, Daniel."

"And that 'Daniel' thing! It's _Dan_. Three letters! D-A-N!" Dan explained slowly.

"Are we really going to argue about this?" Ian asked "While you're arguing over your name, the Vespers could be killing our sisters and your uncle!"

"Yeah, but I can't work with you if you keep calling me that." Dan protested.

"Fine, _Dan_, we have to focus!"

Dan smirked triumphantly. "I never thought I'd be so satisfying to hear you say that."

"_Focus!_" Ian repeated.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Dan looked out the little hole thingy. "Crap! It's Nellie's boyfriend. What should I say?" Dan asked Ian who was pacing around the room.

"I don't know just tell him something!" Ian told him.

"Okay, how does 'Nellie was kidnapped by an evil organization called the Vespers because she's really a secret agent who knows the recipe for a serum that gives you super powers' sound?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"And do you realize that he could've heard you right then?" Ian asked.

"Crap." Dan repeated and opened the door to a wide-eyed Lucas.

"Did you just say Vespers?" asked Lucas.

**How's that for a cliffy? OMN That is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story… **

**I know it says sisters and uncle and that's cuz Nellie is Dan and Amy's sister now. I think that's what the book said…**

**You know what? I **_**am **_**making a sequel. How's this for a final chapter? Leave y'all on a cliffy?**

**Me: What do you three think about that idea?**

**Dan: You're going to leave Amy, Nellie, Natalie and Fiske in that position until the next story?**

**Ian and Lucas: No she won't!**

**Me: Aww! Protective boyfriends! Sweet.**

**Dan: You two are weird.**

**Lucas: Easy for you to say.**

**Ian: Who are you anyway? **

**Lucas: Me? I'm Lucas Clark. What kind of question is that?**

**Dan: I think he meant like are you Vesper or Cahill?**

**Me: No! He won't be telling you that!**

**Ian: Then I don't have to answer any more questions!**

**Me: You didn't before. It's not like I've been forcing you to do these interviews.**

**Dan: No, more like bribery. I come, I get free doughnuts.**

**Me: Yeah, but no one else cares about free food, Dan. Ian, Amy, Natalie, Nina, Lucas and everyone else just comes. **

**Ian: Then I won't come anymore!**

**Me: I **_**can **_**force you.**

**Dan: Force him? How? Blackmail? Please say blackmail! **

**Me: Yes, blackmail. **

**Ian: *thinks* Never mind. No need for that.**

**Lucas: I want to see blackmail as well.**

**Me: Say your parts already!**

**Lucas: You told me not to.**

**Me: Right! Well the other two then.**

**Dan: Nina's not my girlfriend.**

**Ian: Daniel is stupid.**

**Dan: Look who's talking Kabra!**

**Ian: Apparently you.**

**Me: *gasp* have you been reading my PMs with Evanescence456?**

**Ian: No?**

**Me: LIAR! STALKER!**

**Director dude: This is gunna get ugly… CUT!**

**Me: That's the longest sentence you've ever said!**


	18. IMPORTANT AN

**This isn't a chapter, it's info on the sequel and a notice about some of the chapters.**

**Sequel info**

**I have no idea what the title will be – something about rescuing or Vespers or something – but the characters will likely be Amy C./Dan C. or Ian K./Dan C. the genre will be Adventure/Romance and it'll be rated K+ or T.**

**I kind of want to wrap up some of my other stories so it won't be up for at least a few weeks maybe a month. August 13****th**** at the absolute latest. I'm not the kind of person who promises a sequel then doesn't post it for another two years and then it's only updated every six months and never gets finished. I have too much free time for that to happen. **

**Notice**

**This is a notice cuz I just **_**noticed**_** something. When I started fanfic I kind of wrote everything in paragraphs like this:**

**"Why?" Dan Cahill asked his au pair, Nellie and sister Amy. "We traveled the world in the clue hunt! Why can't we just stay in one place for once?" "Because we didn't get time for the attractions thanks to your crazy relatives!" Nellie replied. "And you can learn a lot more then you would in school from this" They were on the plan land in London and Dan was out of snacks. "Yeah." Amy said "And we didn't get through half the museums!" Dan groaned the last thing he wanted was to waste more time in boring museums.**

**Yikes! Could that be any harder to read? I'm going to go back and fix that stuff and maybe rephrase some things in the first few chapters. Nothing big really. Just to let you know that if you get emails saying "New Chapter 3 for Fancy Seeing You Here" it's not really new.**

**Poll**

**If you haven't noticed, Lucas has almost no character. He's a name and a couple lines in the story. I've built no personality, pretty much no looks and no history, family or occupation other than he works part time at a local store as a cashier. Vote on my profile what branch/family he is to help me create his character cuz he's gunna play an important role in the sequel.**

**Peace, Love and Mtn. Dew!  
~Bookgirl39**


End file.
